particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Gianluigi Rosso
Gianluigi Rosso (Romula, 2 November 4200 - Romula, 16 December 4298) is an Istalian business executive, economist and politician, for four terms elected as President of Istalia and who was for more than a decades the leader of the political party Alternativa Istaliana. He has been one of the most prominent istalian statemen of the middle 43th century, leading the nation with a great pragmatism and sense of duty. Despite the nationalistic origin of his party, Rosso has been able to imprime a strong internationalistic stance to AI which with Rosso left definitively its role of anti-system party. Rosso as President showed to be a fine diplomat, trying his best to avoid violent excalation as well as an outstanding advocate of the democratic and constitutional values of the Republic. Foundamental was his authoritative leadership during his last term to unite all the istalian parties against the menace of the Thallerist Party and the attempt of its leadership to generate caos and rise to the power in Istalia. =Biography= Early time Born in Romula in a humble family, emerging from a difficult contest he got after lots of hard work and a state scholarship for student exchange program into University in Beleco, Zardugal, where he studied Business, graduated with a masters degree and was aimed to persue the doctorate but he got a job as a financial consultant for an automobile manufacturer in Jelbania, worked there until the rise of the MRSF, suggesting successful business plans and solution which make gain him a certain notoriety into the chronic overdue jelbanian economy. During the Jelbanian Civil War among the three Khans and the Communists, with great difficulty somehow managed to come back to Romula where first entered into a financial investment company and then met with then leader of Alternativa Istaliana Beniamino Massa which invited him to join the politics. Politic career Massa in fact appreciated the economic stance of Rosso, who could bring more support for the party from the liberal area. Rosso in fact distingueshed himself into the party carrying his international experience with him, he never fully agreed on isolationism or protectionism and was a strong supporter of moderate civil liberites, for example was a "supporter" of gay rights and was against DNA sampling of all Istalian citizens, he was the Responsible for the cleansing of the AI from the Alt-Right movement. Minister of Finance Under the first Government led by Lavinia Maggi, a coalition between AI, LP and PMC, Rosso accepted to become Minister of Finance, a very important role which distingueshed him who was the economic designer of that Government, carried out many reforms on the sense of the liberalization and the decreasing of the role of the Government into the economy. Party Leader After the departure of Samuel Battisto, discussed President of the Republic close to the Alt-Right movement, Rosso became Vice Leader of the Party then succeding to Beniamino Massa after his retirement for health reason, modeling the party into a nationalistic democratic libertarian party, an impressive unicum on the world political stages. President Gianluigi Rosso presented himself in 4249 as candidate for his first Presidential run winning against the outgoing President Lavinia Maggi who were supported by other two parties. Lavinia Maggi passed to Rosso a torch charged of responsability, in the middle of the Badaran Civil War which, after the istalian attempt to negotiate a peace, attempt undermined by the terroristic attacks in Badara and Istalia which wounded Maggi and Prime Minister el-Nusri, was booming by the intervention of Beiteynu in support of the Coalition, the rebel group which rose up in arms against the legitimate communist Government and which carried out the terrorist attacks. Rosso taken a strong position against Beiteynu, restrain the Yeudish Republic from involve even more itself into the conflict, but it maintained perfectly the neutral stance of Istalia, recognizing however to the communist Government of Badara the legitimacy, an important and significative gesture by part a President coming from a party like AI. To improve the peace dialogues, Rosso took also the risk to talk with the Coalition, despite it was declared a terrorist organization, a act which pushed several leftist parties to propose a motion for the impeachment of the President who however defended perfectly himself and, rather, came out by this institutional crisis even strengthened. This, furthermore, allowed President Rosso after the temporary victory of the Coalition, to convince the new Badaran Government to extradate in Istalia the responsable of the terrorist attacks of Romula and against the Istalian Embassy in Badara. During the subsequent three continued terms (4257-4267), Rosso was supported during the elections by Liberty and Progress with which, especially with the Foreign Minister Ciro Esposito, worked side by side to the istalian campaign to promote the Majatran Alliance. Under the Presidencies of Rosso the Alliance expandend greatly with the ratification of the Treaty of several former members of the Majatran Revolutionary Socialist Federation, which during the Presidencies of Rosso entered definitively in its decadence. Rosso, however, will go down in history first of all for his leadership role in the contrast of the Thallerist Party emerged in Istalia, showing his great sense of dutie and his committment in the protection of the Constitution and Democratic values of the Republic as well as his strenous protection of the freedom of speach: Rosso in fact, didn't condamn the Thallerist ideology, rejecting any proposal to adopt laws to contrast the thallerism, but rather the violent and criminal acts carried out by its members during the violence of Palerno after the elections 4263. Finally, in 4266, at the end of its fourth term and after have announced his decision to leave the politics, was honoured by the Parliament, on initiative of Alleanza Verde Progressiva, with a special Medal of Honor for the service rendered to the Republic and, of course, for his irreproachable sense of the duty and respectful behavior before the democratic values of Istalia. Life after the Politics Leaving the active politics, for a while Gianluigi Rosso returned to led his personal activities but also he founded the Gianluigi Rosso Constitutional Foundation, aimed to promote the knowledge of the Constitution and the democratic value of the Republic. It became also a politics columnist on the Il Foglio Popolare, daily newspaper based in Romula and the most diffused in Mezzogiorno, fourth on the national level. He continued to comment the evolution of the istalian politics, releasing often authoritative judgements and comments, especially during delicate moments of the politics life of the nation. After his wife died in 4288, Rosso approached even more the Aurorian Church and devoted even more himself to his Foundation, organizing conferences and going to talk into the school and during important event of the Constitution and the values which make great Istalia. 13 December 4299 the President Emeritus was hospitalized at the Policlinic Deodato II of Romula for complications due to a pneumonia that appeared after a conference held in Genevia under a summer storms. After three days Gianluigi Rosso passed away surrounded by the love of the family. The at the time President of the Republic Alessandro Eugenio di Nacosia-Rohan, who was also praised by Rosso at the beginning of his political career, ordered the organization of a solemn state funeral in Romula attended by hundreds of thousands of people came from all over Istalia to pay their final respects to the beloved President. He was inumated in the Munumental Cemetery of Colle dei Salici, Romula, in the family grave to rest alongside his beloved wife. Category:Istalian people Category:Istalian politicians Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia